nightraidwolfpackfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Part 1: Characters 1. Players can customize, and color, their characters however they please. 2. Characters themselves must be a Wolf. 3. Characters can have limited deviations (for example, 1/4 fox, ect.) so long as these deviations do not give the character an unfair advantage. 4. Characters cannot have any OP powers. 5. Characters may be no taller than 3 Feet Tall, from head to Paw (standing on all fours). 6. Players' Characters must be equal to both their size and age to a reasonable degree (A pup must me small, an adult larger, ect.). = Part 2: Bios 1. Every Character must have a Bio, which include the following. 1. Name 2. Species 3. Size 4. Age (of the character) 5. A small description of the Character, describing history, and other information you feel necessary. Part 3: Roleplay 1. All attacks and actions are hereby considered "Attempted". Meaning, they can be manipulated, and sometimes dodged, there is no need to say "Character X attempted Y", simply state what you are attempting. 2. Powerplaying is prohbited, see below for qualifications for powerplaying. 3. All non-RP actions will be put in either brackets here or Parenthesis ((type here)), all speaking must be put in quotation marks "Speak like this" 4. Both First and third person Roleplay is allowed, there is no preference. 5. All actions can either be simply stated such as: Walks up to grave, or put inbetween "action indicators": -Walks up to grave-, there is no preference, but without Action Indicators is more formal. 6. Any and all indicators, including but not limited to >>, -c, ect. Can be used to indicate an unfinished post/action. 7. All RP actions that are preformed that follow these rules CANNOT be ignored, if ignored, or any of these rules are broken, the character guilty will have their actions ignored until they follow these rules. 8. RP Samples, for reference First Person, with Action indicators (Least Formal, but acceptable, Semi-Literate) -Walks up to grave, staring sadly at the writing. Says sadly- "I never knew my father" Third Person, without Action indicators (Most Formal, A.K.A. Literate) Moon walked up to the grave sadly, staring at the writing engraved into it. "I never knew my father," she said quietly. 9. Speed Roleplay is prohibited: Your character can make a single action taking up no more than two full chat boxes of content, exceptions COULD be made for overly-literate characters, but your character can only perform one action. Part 4: Death Upon their character dying, a player has two choices: 1. The Character can be reborn with their original name, history, lineage, but be reverted to either the age of a newborn or the age at which the second age began. Choosing this option must first put the character in a "ghost state" for three weeks until they can return. The ghost state is marked by either simply stating so to others or the usage of wings and glow eyes. The ghost state of any character cannot in any way shape or form harm any other inhabitant, but can only talk and walk around. Violation of the ghost policies are grounds for a ban. -----More coming to this later------ 2. The user can create an entirely new character (once per month) and instantly be allowed into society. What Powerplaying is 1. Powerplaying: The, either intentional or mistaken, forcing of action upon a character that does not belong to you. Powerplaying is a common mistake among roleplayers and must be monitored both by NightRaid Staff and members alike to ensure a fair and reliable roleplay. Because of NightRaid "presumed attempt" clause (as seen in part 3, article 1), the lines of powerplay are fairly fuzzy, but we will define them as such. - Auto-kills or other forms of inescapable harms to a high degree, such as the use of -ntn- or -no miss- or the likes, in an attack that would easily kill someone. - attacks that use powers that are either extremely unfair to the opponent characters (Extreme Healing, Invunurablity, ect.) or not specified in the bio. -denying attacks multiple times (dodges that are extremely unlikely OR seemingly impossible in the way in which the attack was dodged). Tips To Avoid Powerplaying Powerplaying isn't something anyone TRIES to do, it is simply a mistake, and keeping a few things in mind will help you avoid powerplaying and aim you towards success. 1. Do not be afraid to take harm- your character will not automatically die, and many people, once their opponent is harmed to the point of not being able to fight, will simply move on. 2. Be Reasonable- if your character has slipped and fallen and is in the process of getting up, obviously doing a backflip or side swipe in order to avoid getting clubbed in the face is unrealistic. Also, if you do dodge an attack, be aware that your character has thrown themselves in a direction, which may also cause harm. 3. Respect other Players- even in the midst of a war, respect other players' attacks. If a player constructs an intricate and effective attack, there should be no reason you shouldn't accept the attack, or at a minimum part of it. Category:Rules